


Lo invisible

by Zahaki



Series: Juego de A-MORPG [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que está aunque no pueda verlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, seguimos con las historias tontas sobre los nenes en el juego "The Kingdom of magic". 
> 
> Recuerde que en estos juegos el lenguaje en su gran mayoría está conformado por anglicismos y es por ello que encontrará palabras que al español no existen o en su defecto, es una conjugación castellana de palabras en inglés (Tal como es el caso de Target (objetivo)/Targetear (Usado en español para marcar o poner en la mira un objetivo) De cualquier modo, las verá en cursivas.
> 
> Ya no les aburro más. Enjoy  
> Fandom Insano: Prompt 014 (Tabla de Temas)  
> Disclaimer: Magi: The labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka

No podía verlo, pero lo sentía.

Alibaba no era precisamente reconocido por ser listo, no obstante, tampoco era un tonto. Algo estaba pasando a pesar de que no tenía exactamente la certeza de qué. Sólo era algo que le incomodaba mucho.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que la poca actividad en el _Server_ permitía hacer buenos _drops_ y en los que podía desplazarse libremente de un mapa a otro o simplemente ayudar a sus aprendices. Alibaba quería aprovechar eso y conducir a los más pequeños del grupo a niveles respetables y así éstos pudieran acompañarle a lugares que representarían un verdadero reto. Además, obtendría codiciado título de «Maestro Ejemplar» que traía consigo buenas bonificaciones y sumarlo a los de «Ladrón Noble» y «Príncipe Indulgente» que formaban parte de su carta.

Olba, su aprendiz más destacable, ese día se encontraba en el mapa de Laem sacando artículos y materiales para mejorar su armadura, pero en vista de que su nivel no era tan elevado y su equipo bastante básico, Alibaba se dispuso a echarle una mano y lo unió al grupo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se encontraran, y el Gladiador ofreció al Ladronzuelo _buff_ de precisión y destreza (que a pesar de no ser tan buenos como los de la Chaman de Yamuraiha) que mejoraban notablemente la taza de esquiva, colaborando a que su aprendiz no tuviera tantos problemas al enfrentar a más de un _mob_.

Concentrado se encontraba en su labor altruista cuando el cuadro de chat anunció la conexión de su amigo.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Hola chicos]

 **FireSword:** [Aladdin!] respondió alegre Alibaba pues hacía algunos días que no hacía nada con el mago [Quieres hacer algo hoy? Hay pocas personas y tenemos posibilidad de dropear buenas cosas]

 **Slayer:** [Vamos, Aladdin. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada en grupo]

Alibaba sonrió — ¡Ese es mi Aprendiz! —exclamó con orgullo apretando un puño al aire y reafirmó la propuesta en espera de la respuesta de Aladdin.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Lo siento…]

— ¿Eh? —La sonrisa de Alibaba se congeló por completo. Un extremo de sus labios seguía estirado hacia sus mejillas, pero el rostro se le había endurecido de tal forma que sentía sus pómulos adormecidos. Cuando sus dedos se dirigían nuevamente al teclado para preguntar el motivo de la disculpa del muchacho, éste prosiguió:

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Ya tengo algo planificado para hoy y quería preguntarles si pueden darme grupo a distancia…]

El rubio soltó el aire retenido. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Aladdin no quisiera acompañarles o tan siquiera no les invitara? ¿Grupo a distancia? Casi se había olvidado de ese sistema. Hacía mucho que había alcanzado un buen nivel como para que el mago elemental no supusiera penalización para el gladiador o incluso el ladronzuelo.

 **FireSword:** [Por supuesto. No tienes q pedirlo] escribió torpemente y de inmediato fue al comando que permitía enviar la solicitud de grupo.

El mago aceptó y de inmediato escribió por la ventana de chat grupal.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Qué tal, chicos?]

Alibaba contuvo todo de sí mismo para no lanzarse al ataque de preguntas directas, así que usando sus mejores estrategias de persuasión decidió preguntar de la forma más casual posible, tratando por todos los medios de no alarmar al muchacho que suponía sus inquieres desde que ya no le veía tan seguido en las _partys_ del clan.

 **FireSword:** [Aladdin, hace varios días que no se te ve por acá]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [De hecho estuve hasta tarde haciendo algo de alquimia] respondió el muchacho casi de inmediato y aparentemente de forma inconsciente. Alibaba no sabía qué pensar.

El gladiador detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos e instantes después comenzó a golpear suavemente el borde del teclado, pensando. Estuvo conectado el día anterior, mas no vio al joven mago hablar por el chat de clan y mucho menos pedir grupo. Todos sabían que cuando Aladdin se quedaba _farmeando_ , se limitaba a contestar por chat o daba grupo a distancia a los más bajos para que subieran de nivel o tuvieran mejores _drops_. Frunció el ceño poco convencido.

 **Slayer:** [Conseguiste buenos materiales?] preguntó casualmente Olba, completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Algo así. De hecho estoy haciendo una prueba] respondió el otro y Alibaba detectó cierto aire de misterio alrededor de aquella ambigua respuesta. Aladdin continuó [Les pasaré algunas pociones en cuanto me desocupe]

¿Desocuparse? Eso tan sólo confirmó que Aladdin no estaba diciendo todo. No es como si se sintiera traicionado o algo por el estilo, pero que recordara, su amigo no le había hecho antes un desplante igual.

Bueno, sí tenía que reconocer que se sentía ligeramente desplazado.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ocurrir eso? Alibaba permitió que sus pensamientos se proyectaran a los recuerdos de unas semanas antes, cuando el mago estaba en su etapa de rivalidad y había descubierto su interés por los duelos. No quería admitirlo, pero el rubio sabía que el chico estaba obsesionado con el otro mago. Aladdin había tenido otros duelos, pero la intensidad con la que se lanzaba al ataque del tal Oráculo y las largas horas que pasaba creando pociones para hacerle frente, le decían a Alibaba que había algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

El Gladiador, que autómata se movía por los mapas del juego en la virtual compañía de Olba, tuvo que abandonar su análisis abruptamente cuando Aladdin volvió a hablarle.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Me puedes pasar el liderazgo del grupo un momento, por favor?]

Alibaba frunció sus delgadas y doradas cejas hacia el centro en un gesto de extrañez, sin embargo se abstuvo de preguntar y cedió a la petición del mago antes de volver a concentrar su atención en reponer los _buff_ en el personaje de Olba y el suyo.

 **Oráculo:** [Ya era hora, enano. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme esperando?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Estaba pidiendo el mando del grupo y ya te dije que mi nombre es Aladdin]

Alibaba _targeteó_ otro monstruo antes de que su atención recorriera el panel y viera la cosa más inverosímil que se le pudiera ocurrir.

 **FireSword:** [absdfgafdh]

 **Oráculo:** [¿Y este retrasado en qué idioma habla?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [No insultes a Alibaba, por favor]

 **FireSword:** [Se me cayó algo sobre el teclado] en realidad lo que se había caído era su cabeza de impresión. ¿No eran enemigos mortales hace nada?

A partir de ese momento los movimientos de su gladiador fueron evidentemente torpes. No se podía concentrar y sus acciones eran cada vez más absurdas, comenzando porque ni siquiera recuperaba su vitalidad antes de ir por otro _mob_. Olba en más de una ocasión preguntó si se encontraba bien y éste reaccionando a su descuido, se recuperaba por momentos, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran a la conversación que llevaban a cabo los dos magos.

¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? ¿Aladdin había rechazado su propuesta por él? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡Precisamente él!

Alibaba sabía que pasaba algo, pero no había poder humano que le hiciera aceptar que su amigo Aladdin le había cambiado por un poderoso mago oscuro y mucho menos, por _ese_ mago oscuro.

 **Oráculo:** [¿Tienes lo que te pedí?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Y qué piensas darme a cambio?]

El rubio veía pasar la conversación incrédulo, y aunque parpadeó varias veces intentando cerciorarse lamentablemente comprobó que no se equivocaba en su lectura.

 **Oráculo:** [Enano estafador. No me dijiste que me cobrarías]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Es una broma. Por supuesto que fabriqué todas las pócimas, pero tienes que ayudarme con lo que te pedí]

 **Oráculo:** [Si no queda de otra…]

¿Había leído bien? ¿El mago oscuro le pidió pócimas a Aladdin? ¿Era por eso que el chico se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo Alquimia?

 **Slayer:** [Pasa algo Alibaba?]

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a Olba.

 **FireSword:** [No. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño] mintió evitando ponerse en evidencia [Vamos por otros materiales]

Tenía que ocupar su cabeza en algo más y eso intentó la próxima hora, pero a medida que veía el chat y la interacción de aquellos magos, la duda hacía más mella en él. Tenía que asegurarse que aquello no lo estaba imaginando y sobretodo, que su cabeza no estaba divagando por algún eufemismo que implicara algo más que una simple relación de conveniencia. Aladdin no era una persona interesada, no obstante, en ese momento deseaba que realmente lo fuera.

Y no pudo más.

Marcó el comando que abría la ventana de conversaciones privadas y apenas hubo ubicado el ícono que representaba el personaje de su amigo, abrió el chat con un rápido doble clic.

 **FireSword:** [Vas a algún sitio especial?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Qué quieres decir?]

Casi se arrepintió de no contener su curiosidad, pero no retrocedería ahora que había dado el paso.

 **FireSword:** [Solo me preguntaba porque no me habias pedido que fuera contigo. Ya sabes que te acompañare a donde quieras]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [No lo tomes a mal, Alibaba. Estamos haciendo unas pruebas combinando nuestras magias y hemos descubiertos skills en conjunto muy interesantes]

Suspiró con alivio. Aladdin no le había cambiado y ahora que leía su explicación, todo tenía sentido, pues era bien sabido que cuando había posibilidades de mejorar su personaje, el joven mago era bastante productivo en el desarrollo de nuevas habilidades.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Lamento no haber estado mucho tiempo con ustedes] Prosiguió Aladdin y Alibaba sintió una dolorosa culpa en el pecho por haber dudado de él.

 **FireSword:** [No tienes que dar explicaciones, Aladdin. Solo tenia curiosidad. No te preocupes, seguire ayudando a Olba]

Después de un breve «De acuerdo», cerró la ventana y se concentró en lo prometido y al obtener suficientes materiales se dirigieron a la casa del Clan donde dejaron en el inventario el equipo de Olba junto a los materiales necesarios para la ansiada mejora.

 **FireSword:** [Una vez que Sinbad se conecte y vea el mensaje, mejorará tu armadura con la habilidad de Orfebreria]

 **Slayer:** [Gracias, Alibaba!]

Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo como cada vez que alguien le adulaba. Le hizo un par de recomendaciones más al chico y eso fue todo lo necesario para dedicarse a otras actividades en solitario ahora que su aprendiz se dirigía al Entrenador de Ladrones para aprender las habilidades desbloqueadas con los nuevos niveles.

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Te dije que eso no serviría]

 **Oráculo:** [¡Nada perdíamos con probarlo!]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [Nada a excepción de la mitad del magoi. Debes administrar mejor tus habilidades ¿crees que es fácil recargar la barra una vez se gasta?]

Alibaba dirigió la mirada a las barras de ambos magos y en efecto, la línea azul que representaba el _magoi_ de cada uno estaba por la mitad. La curiosidad le hizo ir por algo simple para poder leer lo que estos decían sin que le costara una muerte innecesaria.

 **Oráculo:** [¡Deja de joder con tus clases de magia, enano! ¿Se te olvida que soy el mejor mago del server?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [También eres el más imprudente y te recuerdo que mi nombre es Aladdin]

 **Oráculo:** [Tú no me llamas por mi nombre]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¡Eso es porque no has querido decírmelo!]

 **Oráculo:** [¿Y para qué carajo quieres saberlo?]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [No sé, podría buscarte por Facebook]

 **Oráculo:** [En la otra vida. Ya, deja de fastidiar. Llama a tu golem de mierda y concentra habilidad de fuego en sus puños]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Te han dicho que eres un mandón?]

Alibaba, sorprendido, se sujetó la cabeza mientras apoyaba el codo en el escritorio. No sólo porque se preguntaba qué intentaban hacer esos dos sino por aquella familiaridad en su conversación. No había visto antes a Aladdin reclamándole a alguien de esa manera, pero por más que aquellos dos se trataran con esas palabras cortantes, no podía sentir ninguna hostilidad.

Era extraño. Alibaba no lo podía decir con certeza, pero había algo.

El reloj dio las 10 de la noche y automáticamente bostezó. El día siguiente anunciaba ser largo y él no estaba dispuesto a andar somnoliento por los pasillos del instituto.

 **FireSword:** [Aladdin, me voy por hoy. Intenta no trasnocharte]

 **Solomon’s-Son:** [No lo haré. Descansa Alibaba]

Despejando su cabeza del asunto que le mantuvo intrigado la mayor parte del día, Alibaba resolvió irse a dormir sin que aquello perturbara más sus pensamientos.

 

A primera hora de clases, vio la reconocida trenza de su amigo oscilar de un lado al otro con pereza a causa de su lenta caminata. Alibaba aceleró los pasos y le dio alcance a Aladdin atrayendo su atención cuando le tocó el hombro, haciéndole girarse y revelando su demacrado aspecto.

Parpadeó un par de veces y en respuesta, negó con la cabeza a modo de reproche. Seguramente, si alguien más viera, la situación resultaría verdaderamente extraña, ya que la costumbre dictaba que era el más joven quien ejercía el papel de niño responsable y reprendía al rubio cuando tenía alguno de sus arranques.

—No eres muy bueno siguiendo consejos ¿verdad? — preguntó y Aladdin sonrió con disculpa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 

Alibaba no tenía nombre para eso que no veía, pero ahí estaba. Estaba en la intensidad con la que su amigo hablaba, en las largas horas de actividad online y en la repentina necesidad al duelo, en sus largos discursos sobre el otro mago, en el ímpetu con el que narraba lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Eso invisible que poco a poco lo alejaba de él y lo arrojaba a los brazos de esa extraña fiebre que no enfermaba el cuerpo.


End file.
